


Well, wasn't that a pretty fun trip?

by xgiissiiex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Stupidity, clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgiissiiex/pseuds/xgiissiiex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that going to the beach would bring some rather disastrous event? And who even knew that Hanji could be that fun? Well, we all knew actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, wasn't that a pretty fun trip?

"Hey, everyone" Levi's irritated call was ignored by the crazy sounds of Hanji, Erwin, and Armin chattering amongst themselves about their excitement of going to the beach. The only one who seemed to hear his call was his stupid little bratty boyfriend that he loved so much yet never wanted to admit it in front of others, however, Eren's attempt at calling them to pay attention to Levi seemed to fail as well. "HEY EVERYONE, SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A SECOND" Levi's try at getting their attention worked, and he mentally hi-fived himself for being able to sound louder than the likes of Hanji.

All eyes on him, wide and surprised, "Are you guys fucking ready or not? How about we actually get ready instead of TALKING about getting ready? You little shits, get ready. NOW!" All feet scattered to get their belongings at the hotel they've all stayed in. "And Eren, come over here". Eren's skinny yet muscular waist covered with a deep forest green t-shirt and legs covered with shorts that can be described as a dark shade of gray hesitantly walked towards Levi, not breaking eye contact for a second, yet the look on Eren's eyes can be depicted as nothing but pure love and affection. 

"Yes love?" Eren's deep and controlled voice sounding through Levi's ears while he dared to kiss Levi on the nose, prone to the fact that being affectionate to a mad boyfriend isn't highly intelligent, however, nothing stopped him from kissing his dear boyfriend. "Don't forget to bring everything, like the sunscreen and crap like that. I'm not going to get a fucking sunburn because everyone's to excited to pay attention to what they're bagging" Levi kissed him tenderly on the forehead, surprising Eren. "Wow, I thought you'd be too mad to kiss me. Well, alright love, anything else?" he asked as he started to walk away to bring the necessary items Levi wanted. "Shut the fuck up, it's not your fault they were too excited, and yeah, bring some shampoo to use over there when we're done getting in the water in case we're too tired or fucked to take a shower here." Eren looked back, walked over to Levi, dared to slap his ass, and nonetheless winked at him "Roger that, captain" and laughed loudly when Levi's eyes widened and dared to stutter out, "W-what the fuck. Get your bratty ass to the supply room, s-stupid brat." Yet nonetheless, Levi smiled as he watched Eren's figure retreat, loving the fact that only Eren made him feel this way.

 

"Yeah, and then he told me, thinking I didn't have a very lovely boyfriend", at this, Armin blushed furiously while Erwin kissed him affectionately on the forehead and soft pink lips while Hanji squeals, yet nonetheless urges Erwin to continue the story during their car ride, not paying attention to the irritated grunts of Levi, the driver, and loving the fact that Eren, in the passengers side, was laughing and awweing at Erwin's sudden display of affection. "Hanji calm down. Okay, as I was saying, this guy, short fucking guy, never seen him before, was so fucking drunk that he used an amazing yet stupid fucking pun, 'Hey, I c-can't fuck right now, but I have a dildo that literally h-has the galaxy p-painted on it.. so I-I was wondering, you w-want me to use it o-on you? I-it can take you to h-high heaven' and he fucking vomited right on the floor and he passed out RIGHT on the vomit and I lost my shit right there. It was even worse because the look on Armin's face when he came back from getting me a drink was pure perfection. He was fucking horrified because it looked like the guy was fucking eating his vomit, and oh shit, I wish someone recorded it all".

The car could be heard rumbling with laughter, even from Levi who was chuckling at the story, but nevertheless paid attention to the road while interwining his and Eren's fingers. "HAH! OH-OH MY GOD THAT WAS FUCKING AMAZING! I LOVE THAT YOU IMITATED HIS STUPID WHINY LITTLE GIRL VOICE! AND I never fucking knew that you would be hit on since you look like a giant ass boulder that can fucking wreck anyone in 2 seconds. MAN! WOO! I wonder how Armin handles you in bed, WOO! BEST. FUCKING. STORY. EVER!" Hanji laughs and yells out, laughing even more, if that was even possible at this point, when she saw the utterly horrified and embarrassed look on Armin and Erwin's faces. 

Meanwhile, Levi and Eren were still chuckling and chatting amongst themselves, content with the fact that they are able to go to the beach with their stupid yet amazing friends. It was a bummer really, that Mikasa, Horseface, Krista, Annie, and the rest of the crew couldn't go because they were busy themselves, because something about 'I want a break from you lunatics' but all was well, honestly. "Alright guys, we're here!" Eren yells out enthusiastically, leaving a wincing Levi to glare at him due to the loudness in his voice even though he dealt with a screaming Hanji for the entire 4 hour car ride but eyed him lovingly as he saw the awee on Eren's face as they parked into the reserved parking space. They didn't really need to reserve it, but Hanji insisted while she was sort of drunk because "It's going to be FUCKING LOADED UP IN THIS BITC- I MEAN BEACH! YEAH!". 

Getting out of the car, everyone stretched and looked at the ocean with awe and amazement. It's not that they've never been to the beach before, it's that they've never really had a chance to with all the busy stuff going on. "Ugh, the fucking amount of people and germs that are here makes me want to fucking leave", Levi spits out, half-irritably, half-jokingly. "Yeah, well if you wanted you could've just stayed at home cleaning the entire already cleaned hotel" Eren jokes and sticks his tongue out, grabbing Levi's waist, pulling him close, and kissing him on the lips. "Yeah, I should have fucking done that so I could fuck you more on those entire cleaned rooms, huh?" Levi counters, leaving everyone in hysterics, and Eren a blushing mess.

 

 

"WAHHH! Look at the ocean! SO BLUE SO PRETTY, I WANT TO GET IN, I'M GOING IN!" Hanji yells out whole-heartedly and excitingly, running towards the ocean, but stopped by a hand, which belongs to Levi. "Hey shitty four-eyes, calm your fucking ass down and let's set the table. We need to eat also, you dumbass". 

After they, mostly Levi and Eren, finished setting the table and food, the amount of food on it would be able to be sensed by Sasha, that food-loving lunatic bitch, or so Levi thought, that could beat the flock of birds that fly to their food in a race.

"Okay, so, after everyone eats the not so luxurious food" Eren starts, knowing that they don't really care what type of food they eat, as long as it's good food, or at least from a fast food restaurant, "we'll go have fun in the water and suntan or whatever you guys plan on doing". "ALRIGHT! YAY! LET'S DIG IN!" Hanji spurts out, loving the fact that she'll be able to get into the water right after eating. "Well, alright. Let's dig in you guys! And thank you Levi and Eren for buying the food!" Armin smiles at Levi and Eren gratefully, leaving Erwin with a love-struck face and a 'Damn, I'll never get tired of seeing him smile. He's so beautiful' thought, but snaps out of it when he forgets he needs to say his thanks as well, "Oh, yeah, thanks guys", leaving Hanji the only one who hasn't said anything due to the food she's been ravishing like a demon. "OH! OH YEAH! FHANKS THO MUTH GUYS!", her sounds of gratitude being muffled by the food. "You're welcome!" Eren smiles back while Levi just nods acceptingly while thinking 'Dang, we have a Sasha in here. What a fucking competition Hanji will be".

 

"HEY EVERYONE! LOOK WHAT I CAN DO! LOOK WHAT I CAN D-" Hanji gets interrupted by a beachball to the face while trying to show everyone her 'luxurious and pure artistic' as she'd like to call it, sand castle. "Hahhahha! Did you see that Levi!? Oh my god she's so retarded. HEY HANJI, YOU OKAY OUT THERE?" Eren laughs and yells from the not-so-deep part of the water that he, Levi, Armin, and Erwin are currently in. Levi wanted to be safe, so he decided not to go in too far, much to everyone's dismay.  
"YEAH I'M FINE! IT'S ALL FINE, WHOOPDY-DO! SORRY YOU GUYS!" Hanji waves to signal them that she's fine, not that they all care much though, knowing how stupid and capable Hanji can be with injuries. "Get in Hanji! Weren't you the one who said you wanted to get in the water right after we eat!?" Armin yells at her, hating to have to be loud because of the vacationers he's attracting due to the loudness in his voice, but isn't that embarrassed because Hanji is attracting more. "Oh yeah! ALRIGHT, I'M GOING I- WAH HOLY SHIT I DIDN'T SEE THAT HOLE!" Hanji trips over a hole that was made by some bored kid. "Oh! I'm sorry about that ma'am, are you okay?", the kid, looking like he's no younger than 7, asks in a way that Hanji deems irresistibly cute. "Yeah, I'm fine kid! Don't worry about it, bye bye!" Hanji says cutely and waves as she runs through the water to where everyone is at.

"Man I swear Hanji is the life of the party" Erwin comments as he splashes Armin in the face, grabbing Armin and hugging him, however Armin surprises him by jumping on his back, laughing as Erwin tumbles down. "Yup, that's our Hanji for sure" Eren comments back as he, for the upteenth time, kisses Levi passionately while further splashing him in the face. "Oh fuck, you little shit, GET BACK HERE!" Levi shouts as Eren runs away to the deep part of the water. Eren laughs but then falters and widens his eyes as he realizes he's in the deep part of the ocean that no one, not even the tallest guy, is at, and internally screams and gasps as he's hit with a massive wave that came his way.

"Holy shit, EREN! EREN! QUICK! SOMEBODY CALL FOR HELP!" Erwin yells as Levi is left there, shocked and not being able to move, due to the fact that because of this, he may lose the love of his entire life. Meanwhile, Hanji finally got to the group, but left to call the lifeguard as soon as she saw trouble. Armin wanted to go in to save Eren, but Erwin grabbed his arm and wouldn't have it. "Please Erwin, I have to go! Please, I don't want him to drow-" Armin was interrupted by a kiss and a harsh grab from Erwin, "Don't you dare fucking say that baby. Don't. I will NOT, by any means, let you drown either. Levi will save him, trust me, I know. I know he's your best friend but I'm not letting you go, you understand me?" Erwin pants as he didn't expect to lash out, instantly regretting that he dared to talk harshly to Armin, however, feeling not so guilty anymore after Armin let's out a shaky breath and says, "Okay. I'm sorry. I understand. But please Erwin, please tell Levi to save him already. We can't waste any time talking!".

Meanwhile, Levi can see Eren's figure in the deep and can hear the horrified screams of people in and out of the water. 'Dammit, I told him not to fucking go. This wasn't the type of trip I was planning, fuck. I'm coming for you Eren. I can't lose you. Please hang on. ', Levi thinks. As soon as Levi started swimming to his dear loved boyfriend that he could never dream of letting go of, Eren starts trying to swim back as the waves get calmer, signalling that he's okay. Filled with relief, Levi yells, "EVERYONE! HE'S OKAY! HANJI, ERWIN, ARMIN, DON'T GET THE LIFEGUARD, HE'S SWIMMING BACK TO US!". Everyone, including the vacationers, let out a breath of relief. Some even shouted at Eren as he swam his way back to Levi, "WAY TO GO DUDE! YOU'RE FUCKING TOUGH! THANK GOODNESS! HE'S SO CAPABLE, THANK GOD!".

"Don't ever fucking do that Eren, oh god, I thought I fucking lost you", Levi breathes shakily and says as he hugs Eren tightly, never wanting to let go, and as he tries to hold back the tears from the scare of the century he's just experienced. "I'm sorry baby, I really am. Do you forgive me? I'll listen to you better, I'm sorry. I wanted to play around but I didn't know I'd go that deep in.. Haha, get it? Deep in? Sorry, anyways, the waves were fucking frenzy-like. Baby look at me, do you forgive me?" Eren lifts up Levi's chin, wipes his forming tears away and kisses Levi, meanwhile, everyone else laughs at Eren's stupid joke, but moreover is filled with relief and awweing at their lovely moment. "Don't start with your shit jokes, shitty brat. And I should be asking the same thing to you, you little shit. I was so scared. I froze. I thought I couldn't fucking save you, but then right when I started swimming to you, you were swimming back to me. I can't describe the amount of relief I felt when I saw you. Fuck, please don't ever do that again Eren. Damn it, I fucking love you, you brat" Levi tenderly kisses Eren on the lips, blocking the sounds of cheers, not caring if anyone sees them..even forgetting that people were there in the first place.

"Ehem, oookay everyone, I think we've had enough.. um, fun, or as you would say, disaster for today, so let's go to the hotel and relax!" Hanji suggests while clapping as Eren and Levi pull away from each other, both embarrassed and flushed because of their rather passionate kiss they've shared in front of many. "Yeah, alright, let's go" Armin and Erwin say in union, hi-fiving each other in the process, because nothing could be better than being in perfect sync with your significant other. Well, actually, anything could be better, but come on, it's awesome to be in sync.

Needless to say, Levi used about 2/4 of the sunscreen because 'I'm not taking any chances of getting sunburned', yet he didn't use the shampoo until late evening at the hotel.. Hanji tripped on her own goddamn feet because apparently, she broke her damn glasses when she was hit with the beach ball, but she didn't really have a problem seeing.. Anyways, what was I saying? Oh yeah.  
It was a rather fun day. You want to know the funnest part? Hanji had to hear all the lewd noises coming from both sides of the room, leaving her with a bloody nose, a box full of tissues, and a number to call to repair her glasses in the process. And what do you know? Just because Levi and Eren are the main characters doesn't mean that Hanji doesn't bring the life to the party. Actually, everyone brings the life to the party.. that is, surprisingly, including Levi. Let's not forget about Erwin and Armin as well. They bring the pack to. And after all, you know what they all say about Hanji, "once a shitty four-eyed beast who's single and crazy, always a shitty four-eyed beast who's single crazy". Okay, well, only Levi said that, but no one needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was rather fun reading. I'm sorry if it disappoints that there was more Hanji than there was Levi/Eren and Armin/Erwin. I mean, cut her some slack, she's single. And if there are any grammar errors, let me know! I'm seriously tired right now of going back and reading everything again. I did it like 10 times, ugh. I don't know how people can write a lot of chapters, it takes a lot out of me!


End file.
